Cameras have long used aperture stops to reduce the optical aperture of a lens to a central part. Simple aperture stops have been provided as a hole or series of holes in a part that is interposed, or interposable, in front of an element of the taking lens. For good image quality, the hole of the aperture stop should be precisely sized and positioned concentric with the optical axis of the taking lens. A wide variety of mechanical diaphragms and other mechanisms are known for relatively expensive cameras. Inexpensive cameras are commonly provided with a fixed aperture stop. Single use cameras are recycled and may use different films and lenses during different cycles. This is accommodated by use of a single aperture stop provided on an removable insert. The separate insert is simple and inexpensive to manufacture with a precise hole. (The insert is commonly a flat disk with a hole in the middle. Concentricity of the insert with the optical axis is not a function of the insert, but rather a holder or guide that is used to position the insert relative to the optical axis. The holder or guide, and any necessary supporting structure, cannot be manufactured with precision as simply and inexpensively as the insert.
One-time use cameras are widely available which include labels that describe use of the camera and have other useful or decorative information. U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,543 entitled Method for Label Application Using Bernoulli Effect", which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses a labeling method in which a label is floated on an air cushion into a substantially exact alignment with an area of an item receiving the label. It has been determined that the accuracy of the label placement provided by this method is very great.
It would thus be desirable to provide a camera that has a precisely positioned aperture stop, but does not require a holder or guide to position the stop relative to the optical axis of the taking lens.